marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 24
| StoryTitle1 = Tomb of Namor: Part 1 | Synopsis1 = For the past 15 years, Mary Storm has been working on finding the lost continent of Atlantis, leaving Franklin Storm to care for Sue and Johnny. Franklin tells his kids their mother died in a car accident. Fifteen years later to their surprise, their mother is alive and healthy. While Johnny is excited to have his mother back, Sue is skeptical and a bit upset over the lie she has been told most of her life. It was not till six weeks ago, Mary found the lost continent of Atlantis. While her parents apologize for what they did, Sue becomes angry and storms off. After the confrontation, Ben and Reed set off elsewhere in the Baxter Building. With everything that is going on in the Storm family, Reed is content with Franklin not kicking them out for bringing super-powered zombies back from the other dimension. Reed opens up a cell, revealing the older, zombie versions of the Fantastic Four. Reed from the other universe complements this universe's Reed for creating a containment unit that could hold them. Zombie Reed tells a shocked Reed that it is only a temporary accommodation as he is the older, smarter version on Reed Richards and that the virus will find its way into their universe. In Susan's room, Mary finally finds her daughter to talk. She complements on how handsome Reed is, but Sue knows there is an alternative reason why Mary has made herself known to her children. She had so many opportunities to reveal her status to her children before, so for Mary to appear now instead of when her children needed her gives Sue the suspicion that her mother has ulterior motives. Mary comes clean, and tells her daughter that she needs a favor. Since the discovery of Atlantis, she has found herself in need of a crew that can reach spots others cannot. The only reason she came back was to use the Fantastic Four's powers to explore this ancient continent. Sue agrees to her mother's request, only on one condition. That her mother leave them as soon as their finish never to see them again. In the Atlantic, Mary sends Ben, Reed, and Sue to explore the lost continent, leaving Johnny on the ship due to the amount of water. Sue uses her force field to protect the small sub from the pressures of the ocean. The Fantastic Four and the crew are amazed to find an underwater world filled with pyramids and sculptures. The three explorers leave the sub, finding digitally locked door. Ben smashes through the door and the explorers discover a tomb with one visible word. Namor. Things start to get hectic, the crew losing contact with Sue, Ben, and Reed while the radar picks up a fast approaching blip heading straight towards them. | Writer1_1 = Mark Millar | Penciler1_1 = Greg Land | Inker1_1 = Matt Ryan | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Ralph Macchio | Editor1_2 = John Barber | Editor1_3 = Nicole Wiley | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * Locations: * ** New York City *** ** *** Items: * * Anti-Gravity Playpen | Notes = * This issue contains a Statement of Ownership, Management, & Circulation. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 24